¿Venganza o un Nuevo Amor?
by BlackSoon
Summary: Ahora que el rubio a comenzado con su plan, que sera de Potter... acaso sera tan ingenuo para caer Draco sigue teniendo esa retorcida mente... quien sabe, como dice Zabni todo es posible.
1. Pociones y Castigos

.- Los personajes, así como el mundo de J.K. Rowling, no me pertenecen, simplemente los involucro en esta historia que es un medio de desahogo del estresado mundo en el que vivimos.-

.-Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, si así fuera les agradezco a todos sus comentarios, pues me ayudarían a mejorara la historia.-

**Advertencia.- Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que si cometo errores sean amables de decírmelo.-**

**.- Capitulo 1.-**

**.-Pociones y Castigos.-**

.- El colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se alzaba imponente sobre los campos de la Gran Bretaña, apartado, si, muy lejos de todas aquellas miradas indiscretas de los muggles, quienes Vivian pacíficamente en su mundo, aparentemente perfecto.-

.- Sin embargo como la perfección no existe, y eso es algo comprobado, y sin dejar de mocionar que los problemas están a la orden del día, sobre todo cuando la magia se involucra... pues no siempre se obtienen los resultados deseados.-

Era una mañana tranquila en clase de pociones cuando dos chicos de diferentes casas y por ordenes de Severus Snape trabajaban en la misma mesa.- Un momento algo no esta bien, una mañana tranquila en clase de pociones?- Definitivamente no.-

.- Potter, en los seis años que llevas en este colegio, aun no aprehendes a distinguir una hoja de una raíz, das pena ajena.- Espeto un chico de porte aristocrático y finas facciones... Draco Malfoy.-

.- Escucha, pedazo de serpiente rastrera, que no te quede la menor duda de que si en este momento no te hago pedazos es porque el idiota de Snape esta mirando hacia acá, pero que se puede esperar de alguien como ustedes que solo se arrastran por la vida buscando su propio beneficio.- Respondió un muchacho de mirada esmeralda y el salvador del mundo mágico; Harry Potter.-

.- Wow... Potter, que agresivo, sabes, me sorprendes con tus cometarios, hasta podrías pasar como un Slytherin, aunque no lo creo, seria demasiada ofensa hacia Salazar Slytherin que tu con tu sangre mestiza pisaras en suelo de nuestra casa.-

.- Eso fue mas de lo que el joven Potter pudo soportar y salto sobre el Slytherin, pronto ambos participantes se vieron envueltos en una pelea milenaria, pues no siempre se podia ver al príncipe de las serpientes y al jefe de los leones pelar al mero estilo muggle.-

.- Suficiente... Potter, Malfoy, basta ya.- Grito Severus Snape de manera imperiosa.-

.- Eres un Imbecil Potter, por tu culpa mi túnica... carisima por cierto, ha quedado arruinada.- Se quejo Malfoy.-

.- Me importa un pepino lo que le pase a tu túnica Malfoy, agradece que no fue tu cabeza porque en este momento de no haber sido detenido ya la tuvieras separada del cuello.-

.- Suficiente, basta ya.- Vocifero Snape.- Estoy harto de los dos y de sus tonterías de niños me oyen, harto; me importa un comino lo que digan los dos, 30 puntos menos a cada uno, y ambos están castigados una semana, ambos vendrán todos los días aquí y limpiaran calderos hasta que los pulan.- Todos en el aula miraban con las mandíbulas desencajadas a Snape, pues era bien sabido que jamás castigaba a los de su casa.-

.- Pero... pero... Profesor Snape, yo.- Intento decir Draco, quien fue cortado por un furico Snape.- Silencio Malfoy, que me importa en lo absoluto si tiene algo que decir, el tema no esta a discusión y no cambiare mi decisión, usted y Potter están castigados y punto.-

.- El Gryffindor, por primera vez pensaba que Snape estaba siendo justo, algo raro en el, pues siempre a pesar de todo el odio que se profesaban entre el y el profesor, jamás había visto a Snape castigar a uno de sus alumnos, y sobre todo a su preferido... Draco Malfoy, esto si que era digno de recordarse.-

.- Y usted Potter no piensa decir nada?.- Pregunto Snape a un distraído chico de verde mirada.-

.- No profesor, no pienso objetar su decisión, creo que ambos fuimos bastante culpables y acepto el castigo.- Termino Potter.- Eso era demasiado en un solo día, pues los alumnos quienes seguían mirando la escena casi se mueren de la impresión al escuchar las palabras del niño que vivió.-

.-Por su parte Malfoy estaba libido, y hervía de coraje, Potter había logrado que los castigaran a los dos, siendo el quien se le tiro encima, esto lo pagaría... o si, y muy caro, encontraría la forma de hacerlo pagar, así que con un orgullo pisoteado y un plan para fastidiar a Potter salio furioso de clase importándole poco el que dirán.-

.- Un silencio sepulcral reinaba hasta que la campana sonó y todo mundo salio del trance, abandonando el aula de pociones.- Por su parte una chica castaña y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, lo abordo.-

.- Que fue todo eso de hace un momento Harry, acaso estas feliz por un castigo de Snape.- Pregunto una muy confundida Hermione Granger.-

.- Hermione, solo puedo decirte que el castigo obviamente sabría que vendría, pero no imagine que obtendría tan buenos resultados de los malos, quien se hiba a imaginar que algún día Snape castigara a Malfoy.-

.- Un pelirrojo estaba al lado de la chica y miraba igualmente confundido a su mejor amigo, hasta que sientiendo la necesidad de hablar expreso.- Harry, sabes que te apoyamos en lo que haces, pero generalmente no eres así, tu siempre buscas salir bien librado de los problemas, porque ahora sin premeditación buscaste un castigo con Snape, y lo que es peor, tendrás que lidiar con Malfoy, que horror.-

.- Tal vez si... tal vez no.- Exclamo un divertido Harry Potter.- Ahora vamos que se hace tarde para ira a Herbologia, vallan ustedes que yo tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a clase.-Apuro Harry a Ron y Hermione.-

Una vez que le dejaron solo, empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila y se dedico a cavilar.- _Si tan solo Ron y Hermione pudieran imaginar lo que realmente siento, cada vez que le escucho, aunque se que siempre será para insultarme y despreciarme... si tan solo pudiera ser diferente, pero no lo es, el me odia y desprecia, y en cambio yo... le quiero y amo con toda mi alma, que ironía, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico enamorado de su mas grande Némesis, esto seria la bomba en el Profeta.-_

.- Mientras Harry terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, Severus Snape entro de nuevo en el aula.- Veo que sigue aquí Potter, que espera para ir a su próxima clase.- Interpuso el profesor de pociones.-

.- Ya me hiba señor, es solo que olvide mi libro aquí, y no quiero que sea un excusa para que me quite puntos después.- Exclamo de manera natural Harry Potter.- Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del profesor, mas sin embargo no dijo nada.-

.- Vallase ya Potter, que no quiero seguir viendo su cara, por cierto esta noche lo espero a usted y al señor Malfoy aquí, a las 9:00 e punto, envié una nota su jefa de casa y esta al tanto de lo ocurrido así como también esta de acuerdo con el castigo.-

.- ¿Algo mas profesor?- Pregunto un impaciente Gryffindor.- Es todo Potter, y ahora larguese de aquí.-

.- Esto será divertido… Draco y yo encerrados en un castigo de Snape, y nadie mas que nosotros dos y un montón de calderos por lavar.- Un sonriente chico, salio del aula hacia los invernaderos, mientras que otro furioso con Snape estaba encerrado en su habitación.-

.- Me las pagaras Potter te juro que esta si me la pagas, de algún modo, caerás y te retorcerás del dolor, eso lo juro, o como que me dejo de llamar Draco L. Malfoy.-


	2. Calderos, mas peleas y ¿amnesia?

.- En el capitulo anrerior, olvide mecionar, que en esta historia, Voldemort ya ha sido vencido, Snape no mato a Dumbledore y que este si aparecera en el fic.-

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

**PROBLEMAS, CALDEROS, MÁS PELEAS Y…. ¿AMNESIA?**

Mientras que el niño que vivió, salía del aula de pociones, rumbo a su clase de Herbologia, cierto rubio no hacia otra cosa que arremeter contra todos los objetos de su habitación, que habían sido reducidos a algo menos que polvo.-

.- No puede ser… maldito seas Potter¿A que demonios crees que juegas, pero esto no se puede quedar así, tengo que hacer algo, de lo contrario mi imagen caerá al suelo y eso no, un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy, y ante todo esta mi imagen de por medio, pero no importa, ya encontrare la forma de hacerle pagar.-

.- Mientras Draco maquinaba sus planes, alguien toco a su puerta, quien sin esperar respuesta se dispuso a entrar.-

.- Draco venia a ver si….- Un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verde oscuro hizo aparición dentro de la habitación, quien al ver el desastre en el que se encontraba no disimulo el sarcasmo diciendo.- ¿redecorando, porque si es así creeme que hasta Parkinson tiene mejor gusto?.-

.- No fastidies Blaise¿Qué quieres?-

.- Saber porque saliste como desquiciado de la clase de Snape.- Pregunto Zabini

.- ¿Y aun lo preguntas idiota, te parece poco lo que me hizo Snape?- Respondió de mala manera el rubio.-

.- Numero uno, no soy ningún idiota, segundo, ya que me lo preguntas, pues SI, me pareció poco lo que te hizo Snape, en comparación con los castigos que les impone a los Gryffindors, pues puede que sea poco, si tomamos en cuenta claro que esta vez quien provoco a Potter fuiste tu.- Puntualizo Blaise.-

.- El se lo busco, no tengo yo la culpa de que sea un inútil en pociones, además sabes que lo detesto.-

.- Seguro, no se porque pero siento que esa fijación tuya hacia Potter esconde algo mas que un simple desprecio, u odio si así quieres llamarle.- Respondió Zabini.-

.- Bueno, y tu ahora te dedicas a defender a los Gryffindor o que, porque si es así vete olvidando de que algún día fuimos amigos.- Exclamo ofendido Malfoy.-

.- Draco, que tu solo te dediques a ver a Potter solo para hacerle la vida miserable, no significa que otros hagamos lo mismo.- Ironizo Zabini-

.- A que te refieres, explícate mejor que ahora si no entendí nada.- Respondió un aparentemente ofuscado Draco.-

.- Mira, sencillamente Draco…. Potter será un idiota, pero es un idiota bastante bueno.- Exclamo Blaise con un brillo en los ojos.-

.- No, ahora si que lo he odio todo, tu tras los huesos de Potter, alguien de tu nivel Blaise, por favor no serias capaz.- Exclamo irónicamente Draco.-

.- Pues piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, pero el hecho de que tu simplemente no te quieras dar cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti es problema tuyo, yo simplemente vine para ver si te podia ayudar, pero veo que no, así que espero que te aproveche el castigo de esta noche.- Mierda, Blaise había metido las cuatro, pues acababa de recordar a Draco el motivo de su furia.-

. —LARGATE ZABIN,- Exploto Draco.- Maldito estupido, justo cuando se me había olvidado por un momento la "injusticia" de Snape.- Draco siguió de mal humor durante el resto del día, y se negó a salir de su habitación.-

.- Mientras una indignada y rubia serpiente estaba encerrada, por su parte un león de ojos esmeralda estaba absorto en si mismo en la clase de la profesora Sprout, mientras pensaba en lo que podia pasar en la noche de su castigo con Draco.-

_.- Porque será que jamás puedo hablar con el de una manera civilizada, sin necesidad de insultarnos entre nosotros, que acaso jamás podré decirle lo que siento, que cada vez que lo escucho me hace pedazos con sus insultos, que cada día me muero por el simple hecho de que se que jamás podré tenerle.- _

¿Señor Potter, sigue con nosotros?- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que a la vez se sobresaltara,

esa voz era de la profesora.-

.- Señor Potter, seria tan amable de decirme lo que acabo de explicar.- Pregunto la profesora.-

.- Si bueno, usted hablaba acerca de…. Este bueno, usted nos decía… hummm.- Harry no sabia que hacer, pues su cerebro estaba en otro lado.-

.- Ya veo señor Potter, lo siento pero eso le costara 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor.- Harry no podia creer la forma tan estupida en que había perdido puntos.-

.- ¿Que rayos pasa contigo Harry?- Pregunto Ron quien estaba a su lado.- ¿Porque no estas poniendo atención a la clase de Sprout?-

.- Yo este, no me siento muy bien, si…. Eso Ron me siento un poco mal… me duele la cabeza.-

.- Pues mas vale que lo soluciones de inmediato Harry, antes de que tu solo termines con los puntos de Gryffindor y creeme Harry eso no será nada agradable para los demos compañeros de nuestra casa.- Exclamo Hermione quien estaba frente a el.-

.- Lo siento chicos de verdad, no se que me paso, lo lamento- Exclamó apenado Harry.-

.- Chicos, si siguen discutiendo así, mas de uno habrá de perder puntos.- Respondió Seamos Finnigan.-

.- El señor Finnigan tiene toda la razón señores Potter, Weasly y Granger, un comentario fuera de lugar y los tres perderán puntos.- Estallo de nuevo la profesora.-

,.- Lo sentimos.- Exclamaron el trío de Gryffindor.-

.- Las clases transcurrían igual, los profesores exigían, y los alumnos no siempre acertaban a la primera, sin embargo algo parecía ir mal en especial para Harry James Potter, pues en las siguientes clases, Adivinación y Encantamientos, logro una seria de puntos menos y regaños como nunca, acumulando al final de la tarde un total de mas de 20 regaños, y 50 puntos menos solo entre el.-

.- Harry¿Qué es esto, el día de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor?- Exclamó Lavander Brown al salir de encantamientos.-.

.- Lavander, chicos, discúlpenme, no se que me pasa en serio, lo siento de verdad.-

.- Sentirlo… pues claro que lo sientes Harry, el problema es que parece que tu cuerpo esta aquí pero tu mente esta en otro lugar, si no te conociera diría que estas enamorado.- Puntualizo Parvati Patil.-

.- Aja… pero como no se me había ocurrido antes; Parvati tiene razón.- exclamo de pronto y aparentemente en señal de complicidad Lavander.-

.- Harry estaba casi del color del cabello de Ron, pues se le habían subido los colores.- No verán es…que….-

.- Vamos Harry, si es por eso, creo que todos entendemos un poco, no es así chicos.- Señalo Seamus de pronto.-

.- Un poco tal vez, mientras que no sea a diario.- Continuo Hermione.-

.- Mientras entraban al comedor, seguían bromeando sobre la extraña actitud de Harry en clase, así siguieron durante la cena, mientras que en la ultima mesa de enfrene un par de ojos grises miraban hacia la mesa de los leones.-

.- Porque estarán tan contentos, será acaso que Potter les contó como es que Snape me castigo. Aaghh… como lo odio.- Draco siguió machacando su pollo con fuerza.-

.- Ni el pollo ni el plato tienen la culpa de que estés en tus días Draco, así que has el favor de dejarlos en paz.- Murmuro Zabini a Draco.-

.- Cállate.- Fue lo único que respondió Draco.-

.- La cena transcurrió así de simple, el león, riendo, la serpiente divagando y especulando sobre las posibles causas por las cuales el Gryffindor estaba alegre.-

Una vez terminada la cena, los jefes de casa, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin, llamaron en lo particular a sus alumnos, Potter y Malfoy.-

.- Bien Potter, supongo que no esta por demás decirle que quiero que trate de soportar a Malfoy, se que puede parecer que le pido demasiado, pero entienda que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el orgullo y respeto de esta casa.- La profesora siguió dando un tedioso sermón a Harry sobre lo que un buen Gryffindor debía y no hacer, respecto a la conducta frente a otras casas.-

.- Por su parte a Draco no lo hiba del todo bien, pues por alguna razón Snape le reprendía y aconsejaba de la misma manera.-

.- Draco, de verdad no se que tendrás en la cabeza, pero si Dumbledore no se ha metido es porque yo lo he evitado a tiempo, sabes que Potter es su alumno preferido y no pestañara siquiera en ver si tiene la culpa o no, lo sabes perfectamente y… blablabla.- Snape siguió de la misma manera que Mcgonagall, hasta que fue interrumpido por Draco.-

.- ¿Severus, puedo preguntar algo?- Si adelante.- Respondió Snape.-

.- ¿Por qué me castigaste a mi, y no solo a Potter?- Interrogo el rubio.-

.- Me parece una pregunta algo tonta, si lo quieres saber, aunque a la vez de respuesta simple, simplemente lo merecían, ambos merecen ser castigados, ahora invirtiendo la pregunta Draco¿Qué necesidad de joder a Potter mas de lo que el Lord lo hizo alguna vez?-

.- ¿Simple diversión?- Ironizo el rubio.-

.- Bueno, pues tu diversión esta vez te costara un poco cara, y si vuelve a suceder pues me asegurare que sea aun más cara, y eso como que me dejo de llamar Severus Snape.-

.- Draco por su parte estaba en una especie de shock, no podia creer que su profesor favorito, y aun mas su padrino lo había castigado.-

.- Bien Draco, eso es todo, te puedes ir, aunque aconsejo que te cambien de ropa, porque creeme que necesitaras ropa mas adecuada.-

.- Esta bien, te veo ahí dentro de un rato.- Respondió Draco.- Para ser exactos tienes 30 minutos Malfoy, y mas vale que seas puntual porque Mcgonagall estará ahí también, y no quiero que le des mas excusas a los Gryffindors¿esta claro?- Si Severus.- respondió un fastidiado Draco Malfoy.-

.- Mientras que Draco se disponía a cambiarse de ropa, en la torre Gryffindor, un chico de rebeldes cabellos azabaches, estaba casi listo, no quería darle motivos a su jefa de casa para que aumentaran el castigo, y lo que era peor no quería que por 5 segundos de tardanza Snape propusiera que el solo tenia que cumplir con el castigo.-

.- Parece que esta todo listo.- Exclamo para si mismo el Gryffindor observándose en el espejo que tenia enfrente.- Llevaba puestos unos simples jeans de mezclilla un poco desgastados den las rodillas y en los muslos, una camisa negra y unos

Cómodos zapatos deportivos del mismo color que su camisa, pues no quería casarse de más en el castigo.-

.-Harry siguió contemplándose en el espejo, pues le gustaba lo que veía, no es que pecara de vanidad, pero sabia perfectamente que la imagen del niño flacucho y esmirriado se había esfumado, por el contrario el reflejo devolvía la imagen de un joven de 16 años, un poco mas alto y fornido, que aunque no eran unos músculos exagerados, reflejaban las jornadas de entrenamientos de Quidditch y alguno que otro entrenamiento al que Harry había decidido someterse.-

.- Es hora de irse.- se dijo así mismo.- tomo su capa, pues era bien sabido que para todos, que fuese invierno o no, las mazmorras por las noches se tornaban muy frías y lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era enfermar.-

.- Camino hacia el retrato y se dispuso a salir, y al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la profesora Mcgonagall lo esperaba al pie de la escalera.-

.- Dese prisa Potter, que ante todo la puntualidad debe ser básica, sea la actividad que sea.- colocándose la capa siguió a su jefa de casa rumbo a las mazmorras.-

.- Una vez que arribaron, pudo comprobar tanto que ni Snape ni Draco habían llegado aun.- Supongo que debemos aguardar a Severus.- comento la profesora.-

.- Así esperaron hasta que por una esquina se observo a Severus Snape y a Draco Malfoy, dirigiéndose a la mazmorra.- Minerva, buenas noches, de verdad espero que disculpes mi retraso.-

.- No te preocupes Severus, lo importante es que tanto tu como el señor Malfoy se encuentran aquí, así que ahora procedamos¿te parece?-

.- Muy bien, señores Potter y Malfoy, entreguen sus varitas.- Ordeno Snape.-

.- Harry sin protestar metió la mano a la bolsa trasera de sus pantalones y extrajo la varita, mientras que Draco por su parte tenia un gesto de "debes de estar bromeando" en el rostro.- ¿Qué esperas Draco, dame la varita ahora mismo, se te será devuelta por la mañana una vez concluido el castigo.-

.- ¿Quiere decir profesor que tendremos que limpiar los calderos… al modo Muggle?.-Exclamo Draco como si se tratara de la mayor aberración del planeta.- Exacto, y ahora dame esa varita.- Termino Snape, quien prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos.-

.- Ahora adentro los dos.- Ordeno Minerva.- Creo que ahora solo necesitaran, exclamo agitando su propia varita, y haciendo que de esta manera aparecieran los equipos necesarios para limpiar (entiendase, jabón, fibras etc).- bien señores, también la ultima cosa que deben saber es que la puerta solo se abre de dos maneras, uno, cuando se haya terminado el trabajo, y dos, si por alguna extraña circunstancia alguno de los dos enfermara, esta claro.- Termino Minerva.-

.- Ambos enemigos asintieron, y una vez que ambos profesores salieron y, dejando el aula sellada, solo uno se dispuso a trabajar.-

.- Harry se quito su capa, dejando ver libremente a Malfoy el cuerpo que hasta entonces el simplemente se había negado a ver.- Era tal y como Zabini lo había descrito, simplemente maravilloso.¿Cómo era posible que aquella maravilla con quien estaba castigado, fuese Potter, que se había hecho?-

.- Mientras seguía divagando, Harry se sintió observado, y girándose, se topo a Malfoy.-

.- Malfoy, por lo menos intenta corre las moscas ¿no?- Digo si es que tu única neurona te da para siquiera hacer eso.- (_Auch, el primer insulto de la noche_).-

.- Escucha cara rajada, no tengo porque soportar esto, en todo caso tu tuviste la culpa por haberme golpeado, mira se me hizo un morete.- Señalo Draco un pequeño moretón en la parte superior de su mejilla.-

.- Agradece que no fue otra cosa, como un derrame cerebral, pero no aguarda ¿como te puede ocurrir eso si esto te paso desde que naciste?.- Harry estaba doblado de risa, mientras que Draco por su parte estaba hirviendo de furia.-

.- Estupido.- Exclamo Draco.- .- Imbecil.- regreso Harry.- Y de nuevo empezó la guerra de insultos, uno a uno.-

.- Idiota.- (Draco)

.- Bazofia.- (Harry)

.- Basura.- (Draco)

.- Hijo de Papi.- (Harry)

.- León lameculos.- (Draco)

.- Serpiente asquerosa.- (Harry)

.- Cabeza Rajada.- (Draco)

.- Pocos huevos.- (Harry)

.- Huérfano.- (Draco).- Justo en el blanco, Draco había acertado en el punto débil del Gryffindor, quien a su vez, de nuevo se lanzo contra el, sin importarle que su castigo fuera doble.-

.- Potter maldita sea¿que no puedes solucionar nada de la forma civilizada?.-

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, esta furioso, demasiado quizás, no le importaba si aquella persona a quien tanto quería, salía lastimado, eso había sido demasiado, nadie se metía con el recuerdo de sus padre.-

.- Ahora me escucharas Imbecil, nadie se mete con mis padres, me oyes, nadie.- Grito el Gryffindor levantando a Draco y arrojándolo contra una de las mesas, provocando que se golpeara la cabeza, y haciendo que los calderos le cayeran encima, quedando en un estado de inconciencia.-

.- Malfoy, no juegues, que ahora no es momento para tus malas bromas.- Sin embargo Draco permanecía inerte en el suelo, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que de su cabeza se desprendía un fino hilo de sangre.-

.- Demonios, espero que no lo haya matado, vamos, que tengo que llevarte a la enfermería, ahora solo espero que el encantamiento de esta puerta funcione de verdad y este abierta.-

.- Tomando a Draco y abrazándole contra si, salio corriendo rumbo a al enfermería.-

.- Por favor que no este muerto, no lo soportaría, no puedo resistir que yo mismo lo haya matado-. Harry se repetía esto hasta que llego a la puerta y de manera brusca entro en ella, llevando a Draco inconsciente.-

.- Madame Pomfrey, es una emergencia, por favor.- Grito Harry en un estado de desesperación al no ver a la enfermera.-

.- Que pasa señor Potter, se siente mal, porque ha venido..- Dios mío, Potter¿que ha pasado, otra de sus peleas?.- Exclamo al ver a Malfoy inconsciente en los brazos de Harry.-

.- Algo así, pero haga algo antes de que se muera.- Apuro el león.-

.- Colóquelo ahí, y veré que puedo hacer por el.- Harry depósito el cuerpo de Draco en la cama e inmediatamente mandame Pomfrey corrió hacia un estante y comenzó a sacar diferentes frascos, así como gasas para desinfectar y cerrar la herida de Draco.-

.- Muevase Potter que no me deja trabajar.- Madame Pomfrey termino de limpiar y curar la herida de Draco y dirigiéndose a Harry.- Debo de avisar al Director Potter, así que no se mueva de aquí y vea como reacciona.-

.- ¿Ira donde Dumbledore?- Pregunto Harry.-

.- Y que esperaba, esto no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto jovencito, así que quédese aquí mientras busco a Dumbledore por la chimenea.-

.- Madame Pomfrey salio de la enfermería, hacia el cuarto de al lado y llamo a Dumbledore por la chimenea.-

.- Mientras, Harry podia escuchar como Madame Pomfrey daba las explicaciones pertinentes al director, un cuerpo rubio comenzó a reaccionar.-

.- Malfoy.- Dijo Harry acercándose a la cama al lado del rubio.-

.- Auch, me duele la cabeza.- Exclamo el rubio.-

.- Si Malfoy, veras lo que paso es que….

.- ¿Donde estoy, además ¿Quién es Malfoy, y lo mejor de todo¿Quién eres tu?.-

.- Harry estaba shockeado, no podia ser… Malfoy ¿Amnésico?...

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Tomalo por el lado amable

**CAPITULO 3:**

**Tómalo por el lado amable**

**--- Flash Back ---**

.- Auch, me duele la cabeza.- Exclamo el rubio.-

.- Si Malfoy, veras lo que paso es que….

.- ¿Donde estoy, además ¿Quién es Malfoy, y lo mejor de todo¿Quién eres tu?-

.- Harry estaba shockeado, no podia ser… Malfoy ¿Amnésico?...

**En Flash Back ----**

**.- **Ho, sin lugar a dudas Harry James Potter en sus 16 años de vida, jamás pensó que se encontraría en aquella situación, Draco Lucius Malfoy de 16 años, rival de la casa Slytherin ¿Amnésico, aquello significaba dos cosas.-

.- Uno, Harry estaba perdido, pues tarde a temprano Dumbledore acabaría por saberlo y aunque el fuese su alumno preferido seria si fin por agredir a Malfoy, Aunque lo merece .,- Pensó Harry, y Punto Dos. – Estaba la posibilidad de que Draco, siendo el gran actor que es, solo estuviese fingiendo su amnesia para joder más al niño de ojos esmeralda.-

.- Joder Malfoy, no estoy para tus estupideces, mira que bastante he tenido con tener que soportarte en las mazmorras como para que ahora me vengas a decir que no recuerdas quien eres.-

.- Ante toda palabra salida del chico que vivió, un sorprendido rubio solo atinaba a observarlo fijamente, no comprendía absolutamente nada, no sabia quien era aquel chico que aunque le costase trabajo admitirlo era muy bien parecido, y porque no decirlo, con esa camisa negra… bastante sexy.-

.- Escucha, no se quien eres, no porque me hablas de esa manera así que serias tan amable de decirme por favor en donde estoy.- Contesto un agobiado Draco.-

.- Rayos, esto si que puede ser grave .- Pensó Harry.-Draco diciendo las palabras amable, y por favor, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días, sin contar con que aquella persona era por demás arrogante molesta etc.-

.- Mira, no se si estas jugando a no, pero estamos en la enfermería del Colegio.- añadió Harry irónicamente, como esperando que aquel comentario sacara de sus casillas a Draco y este volviera a su actitud normal, sin embargo nada ocurrió, una mirada le basto para comprender que esta vez Draco no estaba actuando.-

.- ¿De verdad, no puedes recordar absolutamente nada?- Cuestiono Harry al rubio.-

.- No, no se quien eres, no se donde estoy, y lo mas importante no se quien soy, por favor ayúdame.- Draco miraba con ojos suplicantes a Harry quien no pudo resistir esa mirada sin derretirse y tenia una enorme necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo.-

.- Señor Potter, tenga la amabilidad de dejarme revisar al señor Malfoy.- Madame Pomfrey desvaneció los sueños de Harry en un segundo vieja metiche .- Madame, creo que no es necesario que lo haga, porque si no me equivoco… este pues vera… Malfoy tiene…. Amnesia.- Termina de decir Harry ante la mirada de asombro de la enfermera.-

.- ¿Lo… dice en… serio Potter?- Harry solo inclino su cabeza.- Por dios esto es mas grave de lo que temí, ese golpe fue terrible sin lugar a dudas, lo que debió causar la amnesia, quédese aquí iré por algunas pociones que tal vez ayuden.-

.- La enfermera salia de nuevo dejando a Harry y a Draco solos.- Harry se acerco de nuevo a Draco y le dijo.-

.- Mira, se que es extraño, pero tu y yo, pues somos algo así como… Enemigos, desde que éramos pequeños, y mi nombre es Harry Potter¿eso te recuerda algo?.- Malfoy intento hacer un esfuerzo, pero fue en vano, pues su memoria no respondió.-

.- Nada, no recuerdo nada ¿pero porque dices que somos enemigos, si fuéramos enemigos entonces¿Por qué estas aquí, y lo mas interesante ¿porque me ayudas?- Todas esas preguntas en una solo vez, eran quizás, demasiado para Harry, quien a cada pregunta solo atinaban a responder para si mismo.-

-. (¿Porque estas aquí?) Porque me importas (¿Por qué me ayudas?) Porque te amo mas de lo que puedes imaginar .-

.- Hola.- Llamo el rubio.- Harry, así dijiste que te llamabas verdad.- Harry creyó morir cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios del rubio, aunque fuese de esa manera, Draco le había llamado por su nombre y eso le hacia inmensamente feliz.-

.- Lo siento, Draco veras.- pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.- ¿Draco… ese en m nombre?.-

.- Si, te llamas Draco Lucius Malfoy, tienes 16 años, estudias en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, perteneces a la casa de Slytherin, y si no me equivoco tus amigos son, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabe y Goyle.-

.- El rubio intentaba procesar toda esa información "nueva", en su cerebro, así que estudiaba en un colegio, tenía amigos, y lo más importante; un nombre y apellido.-

.- Bien, ahora ¿te puedo preguntar algunas cosas para ver si puedo recordar otra cosa?- Pregunto Draco a Harry.-

.- Y si dentro del tiempo en que Madame Pomfrey buscaba las pociones adecuadas y preparaba alguna que otra combinación de estas, el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore hizo aparición en la enfermería.-

.- Buenas noches Harry, buenas noches Draco.- Saludo el director.-

.- Buenas noches Señor.- Respondió Harry, sin que Draco se molestara en responder, no conocía a aquel anciano, como quería este que le respondiera, o sea, apenas hace un minuto que sabe como se llama y quiere que así nada mas le responda.-

.- Harry, porque tengo el presentimiento de que el joven Malfoy esta peor de lo que me dijo la enfermera.- Inquirió Dumbledore.-

.- Porque lo esta señor, respondió Harry.- Vera Draco, esta, pues algo así como que amnésico, no puede recordar nada, no sabe quien es realmente, y ni siquiera podia recordar algo sobre mi o sobre otros.-

.- Ya veo Harry, sin embargo aquí existe algo curioso, pues esta vez la responsabilidad de la amnesia no es una bludger en un juego de Quidditch, sino tu querido Harry.- Dumbledore miraba a Harry de una manera muy extraña, su tono de voz era entre, decepción y a la vez expresaba algo que Harry no podia entender.-

.- Señor, de verdad lo siento, pero es que ya sane que detesto que se metan con mis padres, por eso reaccione así.-

.- Si Harry, se perfectamente que a nadie le gusta que se meten con sus seres queridos, y menos cuando estos no se encuentran con nosotros físicamente, en todo caso Harry de haberme comunicado la situación, yo mismo me hubiese encargado de la situación.-

.- Albus, que bueno que llegas, como te das cuenta el joven Malfoy no esta nada bien... Esa voz era de Madame Pomfrey, quien entraba con una cajita de pociones en las manos.-

.- Draco quien había comenzad a hartarse de la situación que se suscitaba en torno al el, agradecía al cielo que la enfermera hubiese entrado en la sala pues se sentía incomodo sin saber bien de que era lo que hablaban Harry y aquel anciano,-

.- Jovencito, tome esta poción, que le ayudara a estabilizar sus recuerdos de largo plazo, y así estos no se perderán.- Dijo la enfermera dándole una poción color caqui, a lo que el rubio hizo una cara de asco.- Y esta otra.- Exclamo la enfermera sacando una poción azul cielo.- Será para poder intentar recuperar sus recuerdos que se alteraron debido al golpe, tómelas y regrese por la mañana, claro si estas de acuerdo Albus.- Pregunto de pronto la enfermera.-

.- Popy, si consideras que el joven Draco no necesita pasar la noche aquí, creo que estará bien que Harry lo llevase a su sala común.-

.- Ante el comentario, Harry estaba sorprendido, como le podio pedir Dumbledore eso, de verdad aquel no era su día, pretendía que un Gryffindor cruzara por territorio de serpientes, era casi como pedirle al alguien que pase por un campo de minas.-

.- Señor, no seria mejor que el profesor Snape lo hiciera, además no creo que le haga en gracia que yo halla sido el culpable del estado de Malfoy.-

.- Por eso no te preocupes Harry, yo hablare con Severus, y ahora como parte de tu castigo, te convertirás en el guía de Malfoy, es mas te volverás su sombra, entendido¿alguna pregunta, bien eso es todo Harry, que pases una buena noche.- Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder pues el director se había dado la vuelta y salía de la enfermería acompañado de Madame Pomfrey.-

.- Albus, por Dios¿sabes de verdad lo que estas haciendo?- Pregunto Popy.-

.- Tranquilízate, se que tal vez te parezca extraño, pero ellos tiene muchas cosas en común.- respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore.-

.- Mientras el anciano director tramaba alguno de sus "Brillantes" planes, Harry no sabia que hacer exactamente, sabia donde quedaba la sala común de Slytherin, pues en su viaje ahí en segundo año, había memorizado el camino, el problema estaba en que le diría a Zabini y a Parkinson, ellos no estaría nada felices, porque era bien sabido que para ellos era como un líder.-

.- Malfoy, este, pues vamos, te llevare a tu sala común.- Draco intento ponerse en pie, pero de pronto un leve mareo le vino, y para pronta respuesta Harry corrió a detener su caída sujetándolo por la cintura.-

.- Gracias Harry, es solo que me vino un mareo, creo que fue esa cosa que me dio la enfermera.- Draco dijo esto sin siquiera darse cuanta de los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del niño que vivió.-

.- De… de nada Malfoy.- Respondió Harry.-

.- Draco.- Respondió el.- ¿Qué?- Respondió un confundido Harry Potter.- Que me llamo Draco y así quiero que me llames, ok, tu mismo lo dijiste no, ese es mi nombre y así quiero que tu me llames, no se pero Malfoy se me hace demasiado formal.- Harry no podia dejar de mirar a Draco, aquel ángel que tenia enfrente era lo mas hermoso que alguna vez hubiese visto, sencillamente era algo divino.-

.- Ok. Draco, vamos que es tarde y espero que al llegar tus compañeros no me maten.- respondió Harry recuperando la compostura y soltado de su agarre a Draco.-

.- Los dos chicos, salieron de la enfermería, y cualquier persona que los hubiese visto pasar por los pasillos, hubiese pensado que aquello era un milagro, o un error de la naturaleza, pues no todos los días se observaba a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, caminando tranquilamente, lado a lado, sin que algún caos se desatara.-

.- Bien, hemos llegado anuncio Harry, al detenerse frente a un muro, con una serpiente en la mitad de este.- Bien ahora el problema es la contraseña .- Sin embargo ese problema se vio resuelto cuando un niño de segundo años salio por el muro y mirando con arrogancia a Harry dijo.-

.- Potter, que se te perdió por aquí, estas fuera de tu zona que no lo sabes.- Aquel enano si que era molesto, a lo que Harry simplemente le dijo.-

.- La contraseña enano.- Aquel niño lo miro con una cara de sorpresa.-

.- Disculpa.- Respondió este.- Que eres tarado o que, dame la maldita contraseña ahora.- Harry comenzaba a desesperarse.-

.- Draco quien a pesar de que no recordaba nada, si podia recordar lo que Harry le había dicho, el era un especie de líder y todos le seguían, así que haciendo frente al chico le dijo fríamente.-

.- ¿No lo escuchaste, o necesitas la petición por escrito?.- Draco puso una de sus típicas miradas amenazantes.-

.- Malfoy, no me dirás que vienes con este, y que pretendes que entre a nuestra casa.-

.- Lo que haga o no, es lo que menos te debe importar enano, así que haz el favor de darle la contraseña si quieres vivir para algún día graduarte.-

_.- Veneno Mortal_.- Escupió el chico con un deje de rabia en los ojos y pudieron observar que la pared se abría.-

.- Bien, ahora largate y no comentes esto o me asegurare también de que no tengas descendencia.- ¿entendido?- Amenazo Draco finalmente.-

.- El chico estaba furioso, sin embargo no se atrevió a contradecir a Draco.-

.- Entremos, que me estoy congelando aquí afuera.- Dijo Draco apurando a Harry, quien no se movió.-

.- Draco no puedo entrar ahí, sabes bien que una vez que me vean todos se me lanzaran encima.-

.- Harry, no te preocupes, estas conmigo y nada te pasara¿de acuerdo?.- Si Harry hubiese escuchado esas palabras en otra situación distinta, hubiese creído que era un sueño.-

.- Avanzaron a través de la sala y pudieron comprobar que a esas horas no estaba nadie despierto, así que se dirigieron a las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto curso, y Harry pudo darse cuenta de que todas las habitaciones eran muy diferentes a las de Gryffindor, pues al atravesar la planta de los alumnos de sexto, observo una muy diferente a las demás que tenia el nombre de Draco grabado en la puerta, que rezaba así.- _Prefecto Draco L. Malfoy_.-

.- Draco, creo que esta es tu habitación, aunque no se porque tienes una habitación propia si Ron y Hermione no la tienen.-

.- ¿Quiénes?- Respondió Draco perplejo.- Ho, disculpa ellos son mis amigos, después te hablare de ellos ahora lo impórtate es que descanses.-

.- Harry abrió la puerta, pero no se imagino lo que encontraría dentro, pues en la cama de Malfoy estaba ni más ni menos que Blaise Zabini quien leía un libro mientras esperaba a Draco.-

.- Draco ya era hora de que llegaras….- Pero Zabini se detuvo al ver a la puerta a…

.- ¿Potter, que demonios haces aquí, y como entraste?- Exclamo entre sorprendido y molesto Zabini.-

.- Zabini calmate, si, porque lo que te voy a decir no es nada fácil y en vista de los hechos necesitare que me ayudes.- Draco.- Llamo Harry a Draco quien aun estaba fuera de la habitación.-

.- Una vez que Draco entro a la habitación y Zabini pudo comprobar que este estaba amnésico intento matar a Harry, quien solo le pedía que se calmara mientras le contaba como habían sucedió las cosas.-

.- Y así fue como sucedió todo, pero jamás pensé que aquel empujón fuese a suceder lo que ahora esta pasando.-

.- Bien Potter, ahora, esto es lo que haremos, no se lo comentaremos a nadie, al menos no por ahora, esperaremos hasta mañana para así decirles a Pansy a Crabre y Goyle, ahora me voy a dormir porque esto es demasiado para mi, así que buenas noches Draco y a ti también Potter.-

.- Zabini salio del cuarto de Draco, y una vez que este se hubo ido, Draco pregunto a Harry.-

.- Se supone que ese es uno de mis amigos no… Zabini o algo así.- Harry asintió.- Bueno, ahora eso no importa tengo sueño y quiero dormir, en esa es mi cama, supongo.-

.- Draco, ahora ya me tengo que ir, porque mis amigos estarán preocupados porque no he llegado.-

.- Que, no…. No te vallas por favor, no me dejes solo Harry, por favor quédate conmigo aquí esta noche.-

.- Pero Draco, esque… no puedo quedarme además donde dormiría.-

.- Pues en la cama, si, o sea es muy grande como para que ambos no quepamos en ella, ves.-

.- Harry se sorprendió y se sonrojo por el comentario pues nunca pensó que algún día compartiría la cama con Draco Malfoy, claro que esas no eran sus ideas de pasar una noche con el, pero al menos eso era algo.- sin embargo aun se resistía pues si alguien además de Zabini lo encontraba en Slytherin estaría en un problema gordo

.- Draco, de verdad.- Pero Draco puso su cara de ángel y Harry no pudo resistirse.-

.- Esta bien, me quedare.- Termino Harry de decir.-

.- Que bien, Harry gracias de verdad, no quería quedarme solo, y menos ahora que no puedo recordar quien soy realmente, y que es lo que debo y no debo hacer aquí, me siento solo, y perdido.-

.- Harry se quedo observando a Draco y por primera vez pudo observar que el y Draco no eran tan diferentes, ambos habían sido objeto de muchas injusticias de la vida, Draco por el hecho de nacer como hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y el por ser el elegido, quien debía derrotar al señor tenebroso.-

.- Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa porque no pienso dormir así.- Exclamo de repente Draco, yendo hacia aun armario para buscar su ropa, sacando un pijama verde oscuro quien se lo tendió a Harry, y el se quedo con otro azul marino que le quedaba a la perfección.-

.- Bien, espero que tengas buenos sueños Harry, y de verdad gracias por quedarte conmigo.- Draco se metió en la cama y dejo a Harry con sus pensamientos.-

.- Así estuvo un rato solo mirando como dormía¿Cómo podia ser que mientras estuviese consciente y despierto de aquella hermosa criatura solo salieran palabras hirientes y cargadas de odio hacia el, y ahora sin embargo se encontraban compartiendo una habitación y una cama siendo testigos únicamente aquellas paredes.-

.- Cuando Harry sintió que el sueño lo estaba venciendo, Harry decidió que era hora de dormir un poco y armándose de valor se metió a la cama con Draco quien dormía tranquilamente, sin embargo una vez que el moreno estuvo dentro, Draco giro sobre si, hasta quedar justo abrazado a el, pues sentía como el moreno le brindaba calor.-

.- Draco sentía frío, eso lo había orillado inconscientemente a abrazar a Harry, pues le resultaba agradable estar así, abrazado a alguien quien le guardara del frío.-

.- Harry no sabia que hacer, Draco le estaba abrazando, pues jamás creyó que algún día podría estar así de cerca del rubio, quien quizás por el frío de la mazmorra le había abrazado sin meditarlo, sin embargo para Harry aquello era en parte abrumador, pues no sabia si podría contener sus sentimientos hacia el rubio, así con todas esas emociones encontradas poco a poco cayo en el los brazos de Morfeo...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. En Un nido de Serpientes

Antes de comenzar con este capitulo, quiero dar las graciasa todas las personas, por los reviews enviados, de verdad les agradezco todos los comentarios,y espero que sigan enviandolos, pues es importante para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Y ahora que comienze la funcion...

**CAPITULO 4:**

**EN UN NIDO DE SERPIENTES**

­

.- A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía en calma en el territorio de las serpientes, como bien era sabido, las clases comenzaban a las 9:00 a.m. y todos los Slytherins, por extraño que resultara eran de los primeros en presentarse en el gran comedor para tomar sus sagrados alimentos.- Sin embargo ese día, en una habitación separada del resto de los demás, dos jóvenes se encontraban aun durmiendo, nada mas y nada menos que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.- Un momento, seguro estoy contando mal la historia… neehh, efectivamente Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, estaban, ambos, durmiendo en la misma habitación, siendo mas precisos en la misma cama.-

.- Cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría que esto se trata de una broma de mal gusto, pero no. Esa era la escena que se desarrollaba hasta cierto punto, cuando por la puerta principal apareció la persona responsable de privar a Potter de sus sueños.-

.- Potter, que demonios.- Exclamo por lo bajo Zabini entre sorprendido y algo digamos…. ¿emocionado?- Así que acercándose sigilosamente a la cama de los chicos despertó con suavidad al niño que vivió.-

.- Potter… Potter despierta.- Joder Potter despierta ya.- Exclamo Zabini zarandeándolo un poco para que este despertara.-

.- Zabini… que quieres…. No inventes tengo mucho sueño.- Exclamo un semi despierto Harry Potter.-

.- Cállate, o despertaras a Draco, y creeme que cuando lo despiertas de manera brusca se pone de mal humor.- Respondió Zabini.- Además me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, saber que demonios haces aquí en la cama con mi mejor amigo.- Ante la pregunta el niño que vivió cambio mas rápido que las luces de un semáforo muggle.-

.- No es lo que parece Zabini.- Comenzó Harry saliendo de la cama.- Es solo… me quede a dormir aquí con el… eso es todo; además el me lo pidió… y bueno… pues debido a que yo soy el culpable de lo que le paso, pues lo menos que pude hacer fue quedarme a acompañarlo porque me dio pena la forma en que me lo pidió.-

.-Potter… no se porque siento que tu historia no termina de convencerme, pero mira eso no importa ahora, lo que si importa es que estas en un nido de serpientes, y mas de alguna ya esta despierta, el caso es que si te descubren aquí, y añadiendo que estas en la habitación de su líder… puedes considerar que la historia del niño que vivió… llegara a su fin.-

.- Si… lo se tienes razón, además tengo que regresar a mi sala común, de seguro mis amigos ya se dieron cuenta de que no pase la noche en Gryffindor.- Harry tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño para poder cambiarse y una vez que lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Zabini lo esperaba.-

.- Potter, supongo que no querrás salir solo verdad, así que decidí que por esta vez te llevare a salvo hasta que estés fuera de los territorios de Slytherin, date prisa, y sin hacer ruido, no queremos que Draco despierte, aun es un poco temprano para el.-

.- Harry asintió, y siguiendo a Blaise Zabini se dispuso a salir de Slytherin, lo cual en el día resultaba un poco mas complicado, pues no faltaba quien se hubiese levantado ya, y debían de tener sumo cuidado.-

.- Zabini.- Dijo Harry de repente, ya casi cuando se encontraban a punto de atravesar el muro.-

.- Que sucede Potter, no me digas que se te olvido algo, porque no pienso regresar por el.-

.-No es eso, es solo que… bueno ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?- Digo la verdad ni siquiera nos hablamos o algo por el estilo.- Soltó Harry.-

.- A ver… Potter, si no nos hablamos ¿que demonios se supone, hacemos ahora?.- Pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz Zabini.-

.- Si, bueno no seas tonto Zabini, la verdad anteriormente ni siquiera nos mirábamos.-

.- Potter que tu no mires a los demás, no significa que los demás no lo hagamos, y si me permites decirlo, esos pantalones te quedan de maravilla.- Dijo Zabini con una sonrisita, a lo que Harry simplemente atino a sonrojarse.-

.- Así que esa es la cara del niño que vivió cuando se sonroja.- Zabini lo estaba pasando bomba con Harry.-

.-Bueno Potter, y ahora si no tienes mas preguntas tontas que hacer, que te parece si de una vez sales de Slytherin, en fin, sabes que tengo que regresar así que hasta aquí puedo acompañarte, tengo que asegurarme de que Draco no se sobresalte cuando vea que no estés.- Harry no pareció comprender, exactamente que quiso decir Zabini, aunque no le tomo importancia, sin embargo Zabini que tenia ciertas sospechas, no prosiguió con sus aseveraciones.-

.- Esta bien, Zabini, y aunque no se porque lo hiciste, gracias por no decirle a nadie.-

.- Bahh, Potter, supongo que quise ser el buen samaritano por el día de hoy, pero no te acostumbres, y bueno hasta aquí se termino tu pasaje, así que adiós.-

.- Harry continuo su camino hacia la sala común, mientras que Zabini regresaba a la habitación de Draco pues quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, la noche anterior Potter le había dicho que según Madame Pomfrey podría tratarse de una amnesia temporal, dependiendo de cómo reaccionara a las pociones que le había mandado; se decidiría que se haría con el.-

.- Así que entrando en la habitación de Draco, se dirigió a este y con cuidado lo despertó.- Draco… Draco despierta, es hora de que te levantes, las clases comienzan en hora y media y aun te tienes que arreglar.- Zabini comenzó a moverlo, para que este se despertara, finalmente a los 5 minutos de insistir comenzó a despertar.-

.-Draco despierta, se te hará tarde.- Comenzó Zabini de pronto; cuando…-

.- Zabini que quieres…. Demonios me duele la cabeza horrible, tráeme algo, y que sea rápido porque siento que voy a reventar.-

.- Zabini estaba con la boca abierta, ese tono de voz, y esa manera de hablar solo era propio de un Draco lucido, y completamente, por decirlo de alguna manera "Normal".-

.- Me… ¿me reconoces Draco?- Pregunto Blaise, una vez recuperado de la conmoción.-

.- No… eres Goyle en tute.- Pero que demonios pasa contigo Zabini, porque no habría de reconocerte, eres mi mejor amigo, por si te interesa saberlo.- Dijo Draco fastidiado.-

.- Será posible que… como dijo Madame Pomfrey solo fuese una amnesia temporal, y que las pociones hayan hecho su trabajo y Draco vuelva a ser el mismo de antes .-

.- ¿Zabini, que tanto me ves?- Pregunto Draco desesperado por su dolor de cabeza.- Tráeme algo, siento que la cabeza se me va a partir.- Murmuro Draco sujetando su cabeza.-

.- Ten, toma esto, te servirá, si ayer fue capaz de quitarte el dolor, y regresarte a la normalidad, supongo que no te hará daño.- Zabini le paso otra botellita con la poción de color azul cielo, y Draco la tomo, para después preguntar.-

.- ¿A que te refieres, con que ayer me quito el dolor de cabeza y me regreso a la normalidad?.- Pregunto un confundido rubio.-

.- ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Blaise, quien para única respuesta recibió una negación.-

.- Bueno, supongo que tendré que actualizarte… bien, por donde comenzar, supongo que es por la clase de Snape….- Zabini comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo Snape los había puesto a trabajar juntos, y cual fue el resultado final… un castigo para Draco y Potter.-

.- Quieres decir que mi padrino me castigo… a mi y a… Potter, porque yo le dije algo que no puedo recordar en este momento.- Respondo la rubia serpiente.-

- Así es Draco, y no solo eso, sino que al parecer tu seguiste provocando a Potter, pues según me dijo, te lanzo contra una de las mesas del aula de pociones que tenían que limpiar, y además del golpe que te diste, algunos calderos te golpearon, provocándote una amnesia temporal.- Finalizo Zabini.-

.- Draco guardo silencio, y comenzó a analizar las cosas¿Por qué Potter lo ayudo?., sin embargo aun faltaba, la "Mejor", parte de la historia pues Zabini todavía no había llegado a eso, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos le dijo.-

.- Draco, aun hay algo que tienes que saber.- empezó Zabini de nuevo.- Potter… bueno… el…. El….- Zabini no sabia como lo hiba a tomar, pero estaba seguro que nada bien.-

.- Habla ya Blaise¿que rayos hizo Potter?- Draco comenzaba a desesperarse por los rodeos de Zabini.-

.- Bueno, el paso la noche aquí contigo.- Soltó de repente Zabini, antes un asombrado Draco Malfoy, quien solo atino a decir.- ¿Que, que fue lo que dijiste Zabini¿Cómo que Potter paso la noche aquí conmigo, seguro es una de tus pesadeces verdad?- Draco comenzaba a enfadarse y eso era algo peligroso-

.- Draco, sabes que eres mi amigo, pero esta vez temo decirte que no es una de mis bromas, Potter estuvo aquí esta mañana, de hecho yo mismo lo tuve que llevar hasta la salida de Slytherin, para que no armaran un escándalo en el que te involucraras.-

.- Pero como se te ocurre, como permitiste que el se quedara aquí conmigo toda la noche, que tal si me violaba o algo.- Respondió el rubio.

.- No seas dramático Draco, además tu se lo pediste… bueno al menos eso fue lo que Potter me dijo.-

.- ¿Qué yo que?- Estas loco.-

.- Mira Draco, puede ser que en el estado en el que te encontrabas igual y porque yo e fui tu simplemente le pediste que te acompañara, aclaremos, acompañar, y solo eso, porque si me permites no había señas de que hubiese habido algo mas entre ustedes.- Zabini miro a Draco quien aun no salía de la conmoción.-

.- Suponiendo que tienes razón, y que la historia de Potter sea verdadera, eso no justifica el porque me ayudo de esa manera, y además el porque se quedo tolda la noche aquí conmigo, eso, simplemente no lo encuentro racional.- Draco se levanto de la cama y masajeándose las sienes comenzó a andar por la habitación.-

.- Mira, no se tu, pero para mi que le gustas a Potter.- Dijo Zabini repentinamente, ante el comentario Malfoy para en soco.-

.- ¿Que, como se te ocurre?- Además por independientes que sean los gustos de Potter somos enemigos, eso creeme pero eso jamás podrá ser, yo odio a Potter y el me odia a mi, es simple así funciona esto Blaise.-

.- Nunca digas jamas Draco, nunca se sabe.-

.- Esta bien, suponiendo que sea cierto, que me importa a mi lo que Potter sienta, o deje de sentir además…- Draco había dejado de hablar pues un plan había cruzado por su mente.-

.- Zabini, creo que esto de tener amnesia si me servirá de algo.- Dijo Draco con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.-

.- Draco, pero si tu ya no tienes amnesia.- Replico Blaise.-

.- Eso, solo lo sabes tu, y además recuerdas que te dije que me vengaría de Potter, pues bien, este… pequeño accidente me dará las herramientas que necesito para hacerlo, y tu me ayudaras, de acuerdo.-

.- ¿Cómo se supone que yo te voy a ayudar, explícame si eres tan amable.-

.- Bien Blaise, según tu, yo le gusto a Potter ¿no es cierto, bien, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es despertar un poco de culpa en el buenito de Potter y hacer que sienta pena por haberme dejado con amnesia, después me las ingeniare para averiguar si de verdad siento algo por mi, y ahí es cuando yo lo destruiré, y creeme que esta vez no quedara nada de Potter, te lo aseguro.-

.- Draco, sabes que te apoyo, pero lo que me pides es demasiado, mira, se que tienes tus diferencias con Potter, pero no crees que eso seria demasiado, vamos que necesidad de joder mas a Potter.- Blaise miraba con cierta incredulidad a su amigo, era bien sabido para el que lo detestaba, pero no imaginaba hasta que punto, aquello era demasiado, era destrozar por completo la vida de una persona.-

.- Demonios, pero que le pasa al mundo, estas comenzando a sonar igual que Snape, fue lo mismo que me dijo antes de que me castigara, ahora lo puedo recordar.- El caso es que… ¿me ayudaras o no?

.- Blaise, solo respondió suspirando.- Draco, eres mi amigo y sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, esta bien, te ayudare.-

.- Excelente, sabia que no me fallarais ahora lo primero será que milagrosamente me estoy recuperando de mi fatal accidente, y durante las siguientes semanas daré muestras de que vuelvo a ser el de antes.-

.- Draco, tienes que saber una ultima cosa… se supone que las únicas personas que saben de lo que ocurrió anoche, son la enfermera, el director, Potter y yo obviamente, así que tendrás que hacer uso de tus dotes de actuación y hacerle creer a todo el mundo que de verdad perdiste la memoria, pero debes tener cuidado pues no creo que a Madame Pomfrey la podamos engañar por mucho tiempo.-

.- Si, supongo que deberé ser cauteloso, y ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, es hora de que me arregle y de que demuestre lo bueno que puedo ser en actuación.-

.- Bien, iré a mi cuarto a hacer lo mismo, y regresare por ti en una media hora, para que así sea mas creíble ¿de acuerdo?-

.- Esta bien.- Respondió Draco dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha.-

.- Una vez que Zabini salio, y debajo del grifo del agua. Draco comenzó a trazar muy finamente su plan.- Esta vez no podrás escapar Potter, me las pagaras todas juntas y te veré derrotado y arrastrándote por el suelo.-

.- Mientras un plan se fraguaba en el nido de las serpientes, en el cubil de los leones una leona castaña y ojos miel, esperaba impaciente en la sala común de Gryffindor a que su amigo Harry Potter hiciera acto de aparición, tal vez podia engañar a Ron con una de sus típicas excusas pero a ella no, esta vez había sido demasiado, según ella, pues que falta de consideración por parte de Harry, y ante el mencionado y mentalmente pronunciado nombre, el susodicho hizo acto de aparición.-

.- Veo que decidiste aparecer.- Le dijo Hermione desde un sillón.-

.- Her… Hermione; ¿que haces aquí?.- Pregunto un sorprendido Harry.-

.- Harry, no me vengas ahora con esa cara de sorpresa, además creo que las preguntas por el momento las hago yo¿no lo crees así?- ¿De donde vienes, y lo que es mas importante, donde estuviste toda la noche?-

.- ¿Como demonios sabe que no dormí aquí? .- Bueno, veras Hermione, anoche, pues… este bien, no estuve aquí.- Comenzó Harry tontamente para ser cortado nuevamente por la castaña.-

.- Eso lo se Harry, lo que no se es el porque, sabes que puedo hacer que te castiguen por esto.- Exclamo una muy seria Hermione Granger.-

.- ¿Vas a acusarme?.- Pregunto un evidentemente sorprendido Harry.-

.- A menos que tengas una excelente y creíble excusa… no; no lo haré, pero si no es así, considérate castigado por un mes

.- ¿Un mes?- Hermione, no crees que exageras con eso de un mes.-

.- Que no lo comprendes Harry, por muy mi amigo que seas, no puedo tolerar esto, no solo no dormiste aquí en Gryffindor, sino quien sabrá Dios en que líos andarás metido esta vez, o acaso no existe alguien mas involucrado en esto.-

.- Harry solo permanecía en silencio, sabía de sobra que la aguda mente de su amiga era demasiado lista para poder engañarla.- Finalmente decidió que era mejor contarle las cosas, pues a pesar de todo Hermione no era una soplona y era digna de confianza.-

.- Bien, Hermione tu ganas, te diré el porque no estuve aquí para dormir, pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, y con nadie, me refiero particularmente a Ron.-

.-¿Ron; que tiene el que ver en esto?.- Exclamo Hermione.-

.- Nada, pero no se como pueda tomarlo, eso es todo, ahora si me permites te contare todo, pero creo que será mejor que te sientes.-

.- Y así el niño que vivió, comenzó a relatar todos sus sentimientos, y todos los hechos a su mejor amiga, la castaña como era de esperar, solo pudo exclamar y sorprenderse, no era para menos, después de todo Malfoy solo les había causado molestias durante todo el tiempo que se conocían.- Le contó todo lo sucedido desde la peleas, hasta cuando lo llevo a la enfermería y posteriormente lo llevo a sus habitaciones en el territorio de Slytherin.-

.- Y así fue como todo paso Hermione, Malfoy esta amnésico, y en parte es debido a que a pesar de que me provoco, yo no medí la consecuencia de mis actos y pues… ahí esta el resultado.- Finalizo un cansado Harry Potter.-

.- Harry, la verdad no se que decirte, se que no me mentiras con algo de esa magnitud, pero te creo, eres mi mejor amigo y… te ayudare con lo de Ron, el no debe saberlo, como bien dijiste puede reaccionar de una manera no muy buena; mira ahora lo que importa es que debes de cumplir con la encomienda de Dumbledore de cuidar de el mientras que determinan que se hará con el.-

.- Eso es lo que me temo Hermione, no se seré capaz de hacerlo bien, tengo miedo de fracasar en esto también.-

.- No fracasaras Harry, me tienes a mi que soy tu amiga, y te apoyare incondicionalmente; y ahora, por el amor a Merlín vete a cambiar y a arreglar que falta menos de una hora para que Ron se despierte y note que no estas en la cama.-

.- Harry subió a sus habitaciones en Gryffindor, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se adentro en el baño y tomo una ducha, no quería que sus compañeros le hicieran preguntas, era mejor actuar como si se hubiese levantado antes que todos en su habitación; era simple, una pequeña actuación y eso seria suficiente.-

.- Una vez que Harry hubo salido de la ducha, se dirigió hacia el armario que compartía con sus compañeros para tomar su uniforme para bajar al comedor, estaba en eso cuando Ronald Weasly despertó.-

.- Harry… buenos días, hoy despertaste antes de lo acostumbrado.- Exclamo un pelirrojo medio dormido aun.-

.- Hola ron, buenos días, si hoy desperté un poco antes y como ya no tenia sueño pues decidí darme un baño, no quiero llegar tarde a clases, y quiero desayunar sin tener que apurarme eso es todo, deberías hacer tu lo mismo no crees.- Pero antes de que Harry terminara de hablar Ron volvía a dormir.-

.- Uff, que alivio que se haya quedado dormido .- Ahora solo tengo que cambiarme.-

.- Una vez arreglado, se dirigió de nuevo a Ron, y lo despertó de nuevo, después de todo no quería que se le hiciera tarde a su mejor amigo.-

.- Ron despierta ya.- Harry lo sacudió levemente pero no paso nada.-

.- Suficiente .- Harry se subió a la cama de Ron y comenzó a saltarle encima.-

.- Despierta Ronald Weasly, y todo mundo levántese ahora.- Harry parecía un niño pequeño y seguía saltando hasta que tumbo a Ron de la cama.-

.- Auch… esta bien, esta bien Harry ya desperté.- Dijo un adolorido Ron desde el suelo.-

.- Todo el dormitorio estallo en risas al ver a Ron en el suelo.- Deán, Seamus y Neville quienes despertaron a causa del alboroto de Harry se incorporaron y comenzaron a arreglarse.-

.- ¿Por cierto Harry, porque te levantaste hoy tan temprano?- Pregunto Neville quien sacaba su uniforme.-

.- Oh, nada en especial, simplemente ya no tenia sueño y decidí darme una ducha para despertarme completamente, eso fue todo.- Deberías comenzar a buscar una mejor respuesta Harry.-

.- Cuando todo el dormitorio estuvo listo, bajaron a la sala común, para encontrase con Hermione, Ginny, Parvati y Lavander, quienes los esperaban para bajar al comedor con ellos.-

.- Ya era hora, se tardan mas que nosotras.- Les reclamo Lavander.-

.- Déjalos Lav, ahora los hombres se tardan mas, pues no saben que ponerse, digo estando en un colegio es difícil, sobre todo en días de clase¿verdad chicos?.- Exclamo sarcásticamente Parvati, provocando el estallido de las risas entre las chicas.-

.- Bueno, se van a quedar ahí, divirtiéndose a nuestras costillas o bajaremos a desayunar; tengo hambre.- Exclamo Ron.-

.- ¿Cuando no hermanito?.- Respondió prontamente Ginny.-

.- Y así entre risas y comentarios entre chicos y chicas, arribaron al comedor, para tomar los sagrados alimentos como diría Ronald Weasly.-

.- Harry estaba ausente de la platica de sus compañeros, pues no podia apartar la mirada de la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Zabini ya estaban ahí, comiendo tranquilamente¿seria que la amnesia había pasado ya y ahora todo volvía a ser como antes?- Sin embargo sus dudas fueron "resultas", cuando un rubio de ojos de plata levanto el rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa.-

.- Aun sigue igual .- Pensó Harry, pues sabia que en condiciones normales el rubio no le hubiese sonreído.- Mientras el niño que vivió era reconfortado por esa sonrisa, del otro lado del comedor un rubio tramaba algo perverso.-

.- Que idiota eres Potter, te creíste mi sonrisa, y haré que te creas lo de mi amnesia durante un poco mas de tiempo mientras me dedico a destrozarte internamente, me las pagaras, todas y cada una de las veces que has estado por delante mío.-

.- Draco, ten más cuidado por favor, no seas tan obvio, nos pueden descubrir, murmuro Zabini.-

.- Descuida Zabini, Potter no sabe lo que le espera, no sabe en la que se metió al poner un pie en el nido de las serpientes.-

.- Y así, con planes en mente los Slytherins abandonaron el comedor para ir a sus clases, seguidos de una brillante y verde mirada.-


	5. Primer Acto: Acercamientos

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han enviado sus cometnarios en especial a **

**Eri mond licht****quien me ha seguido en estos cinco capitulos... gracais a todos aquellos que leen mi historia**

**y ahora que siga la historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: **

**PRIMER ACTO.-ACERCAMIENTOS **

.- El día transcurría lenta y tortuosamente para el niño que vivió, quien se encontraba de lo más aburrido en su clase de Historia de la Magia.-

.-Se puede matar a alguien de aburrimiento, y ni siquiera te das cuenta.- Pensaba Harry, mientras que con la mirada perdida atendía a la fastidiosa voz del Profesor Binns.-

.- Sr. Potter…- Dijo de pronto el profesor.- Seria tan amable de decirme que es lo que he estado diciendo en los últimos 5 minutos.- El grupo de Gryffindor se puso

Tenso, pues ya sabían que cuando Harry era interrogado por un profesor, este tendía a meter la pata.-

.- Si… usted nos hablaba acerca de cómo los Gnomos en un principio no eran tomados en cuenta y que para vida de sobresalir se organizaron en un sistema de unión demostrando de ese modo a los magos que eran criaturas muy capaces y que gracias a esas capacidades hoy en día se encargan de la administración monetaria del mundo mágico, es decir del Banco de Gringotts.- Explico Harry al modo Granger.-

.- Bien… si mas o menos Sr. Potter, sin embargo veo que se encuentra un poco ausente de mi clase, dígame… acaso ¿se siente usted mal de salud¿o se encuentra indispuesto por algún motivo?.- Cuestiono el profesor.-

.- No Sr. me encuentro bien, no se preocupe.- Respondió Harry

- Continuemos entonces.- Binns siguió con su horrible monologo, por una hora mas hasta que finalmente la campana sonó señalando la culminación de la tortura… es decir la clase de Binns.-

- Caramba Harry, por poco y pensé que seria nuestro fin de nueva cuenta.- Exclamo Seamus.- Con eso de que eres un poco mete-patas-

- Ya ves que no siempre es igual Seamus- Respondió con una sonrisa Harry.-

.- Tenemos una hora libre no es así chicos.- Comento Parvati-

.- Gracias al cielo.- Exclamo Ron.-

.- Harry ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación, estaba aun pensado en la actitud del rubio, no sabia como reaccionar ante las circunstancias, una cosa era que Draco estuviese amnésico y que gracias a ello no se trataran como normalmente lo hacían (entiendase insultos, agresiones etc.). De cierto modo aquello le agradaba mas, y ahora gracias al castigo de Dumbledore, que consistía en que tenia que cuidar de el, mientras estuviera en ese estado, la situación se tornaba mas difícil, pues el chico de oro no soportaba la idea de ver a Draco así de "débil y vulnerable".-

.- Llamando a Potter.- Hablo Seamus, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.-

.- Que… ¿me decías algo Seamus?- Pregunto Harry.-

.- Harry, de nuevo estas así, como que desconectado del mundo¿te ocurre algo malo?.- Pregunto Dean.-

.- No… no es nada, es solo que estoy algo cansado por la clase de Binns, necesito descansar un poco y eso es todo, porque no vamos afuera a los jardines un rato.-

.- Me parece bien, el día es bonito y esta haciendo un viento muy agradable.- Comento Hermione; quien para pesar de Harry ya comenzaba a sospechar algo sobre el porque de la actitud de Harry.-

_.- Será posible que Harry se haya enamorado de Malfoy… por Dios eso no es posible, además son enemigos, temo por el.- _

.- Mientras que los Gryffindors se dirigían a los jardines entre pláticas y risas, las serpientes estaban en su clase de Transformaciones y una rubia serpiente, en particular estaba absorto de la voz de la Profesora Mcgonagall, pues recordaba perfectamente plan en contra del "Buenito de Potter".-

**.- FLASH BACK.-**

.-Zabini, te digo que no pasara nada, Potter es demasiado crédulo como para adivinar que lo que estoy haciendo es una mera actuación, además si hacemos esto bien y con cautela nadie tiene por que sospechar.-

.- En eso estaban cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Draco.-

.- Pase.- Respondió Draco.-

.- La puerta cedió el paso a una chica alta de cabello rubio cenizo, tez blanca aunque no pálida como la de Draco, y unos impresionantes ojos azules.-

.- Parkinson, que haces aquí a estas horas.- Pregunto Zabini un poco sorprendido por la chica.-

.- Blaise, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi apellido, tengo un nombre, y quiero que me llames por el.-

.-Pan...- Que así era como Draco le decía.- Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí tan temprano.-

.- Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo queridos míos.- Pregunto sarcásticamente la chica.-

.- No, no interrumpes nada, de hecho es bueno que llegaras, pues es importante que te enteres de los nuevos planes.-

.- Déjame adivinar Draco… ¿esto tiene que ver con Potter?- Pregunto Pansy levantando su mirada y dirigiéndola a Draco.-

.- Si, tiene que ver con Potter, y…. mi amnesia.- respondió Draco sonriendo.-

.- ¿Amnesia?- De que me estas hablando Draco, ahora si que no entiendo nada.-

.- Blaise… si me haces los honores, cuéntale lo sucedido a Pan.-

.- Y de nuevo Blaise comenzó con su historia, sobre lo sucedido entre Harry y Draco, si bien la historia era bastante larga y aburrida, el plan que formo Draco era bastante ingenioso, aunque no terminaba de convencer a la chica.-

.- Draco ¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?- Pregunto Pansy.-

.- Bueno, que acaso ninguno de los dos, cree que puedo hacerlo, pero que les pasa, yo que soy un maestro en actuación, engañare a Potter y será lo mas fácil del mundo, y así me cobrare todas y cada una de las que me debe Potter.-

_.- Draco, solo espero que esta vez, quien no salga mal seas tú.- _Deseo Parkinson.-

**.- FIN DEL FLASH BACK.- **

.- Draco, fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando sonó la campana que marcaba el fin de su clase, y tomando sus cosas salio del aula junto con su sequito, es decir amigos.-

.- Rumbo a la clase siguiente, que era Pociones, y que curiosamente les tocaba con los Gryffindor, Draco comenzaba a idear las estrategias para comenzar el acercamiento hacia el niño que vivió.-

.- Chicos¿quieren ver que tan buen actor soy?- Desafió Draco a Pansy y a Blaise.- Quienes solo atinaron a penar.- _Estas peor de lo que pensaba_ o.- _El golpe te afecto mas de lo que pensé.-_ Respectivamente.-

.- ¿Que planeas hacer?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo todas las serpientes.-.

.- Ya verán.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro, y acercándose al niño de oro que esperaba en la puerta por Snape dijo.-

.-Hola… Humm… ¿Harry Verdad?.- Aquello era mas de lo que todos los presentes podían soportar.- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hablando con Potter y sobre todo… llamándole por su nombre de pila.- Harry no sabia que hacer pues todas las miradas se dirigían hacia el, hasta que un pelirrojo hablo.-

.- Hurón.. ¿Ahora que mierda quieres?.- dijo Ron con molestia en la voz.-

.- Perdón… pero ¿Quién eres tu?.- Respondió con cara de confusión el rubio.-

.- Demonios Malfoy... ahora no me vengas con idioteces que no estoy de humor si quieres pelea para que Snape nos castigue esta vez no te funcionara.-

.- No se de que me estas hablando si yo ni siquiera te conozco.- Respondió de nuevo Draco,.-

.- Suficientes… me harte.- Ron estaba por saltarle encima cuando Harry y Hermione frenaron su ataque.-

.- No Ron…. No lo hagas… mira se que debimos decirte esto antes… pero veras… Malfoy esta… bueno… pues esta amnésico por mi culpa.- dijo Harry, dejando a todos con cara de _¿Qué demonios pasa hoy? _

.- Ron quien aun no se recuperaba del todo pudo solo decir.- ¿Es... es broma verdad?.- Quien para respuesta recibió una negativa con la cabeza por parte de Hermione y Harry.-

.- Hermione… ¿Tu lo sabias…. Tu sabias de esto y no me lo dijiste… porque?.- Cuestiono el pelirrojo a la castaña.-

.- No te lo dijimos, precisamente porque sabíamos que esta seria la forma en como reaccionarias… tu Ronald Weasly odias a Malfoy y no sabíamos que podrías hacer antes esto, además aun no te has enterado de la otra parte de la historia.- Hermione comenzaba a desesperarse y no tuvo otro remedio mas que seguir hablando para que Ron no la interrumpiera.-

.- Por ordenes de Dumbledore… Harry deberá… deberá de vigilar a Malfoy hasta que este se recupere.-

.- En efecto Srta. Granger, tal como lo menciona y para una mayor información al resto del alumnado… el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy deberán compartir algún tiempo entre ellos.- Respondió una voz desde el pasillo… se trataba de Dumbledore quien caminaba hacia ellos.-

.- Profesor.. Disculpe si hice algo indebido al gritarlo de esa manera.- se disculpo Hermione.-

.- No se preocupe Srta. Granger es mejor así, ahora todo el mundo estará consciente de la situación por la que el joven Malfoy esta pasando.- Bien, ahora tengo que decirles que el Profesor Snape no podrá asistir a su clases de hoy por motivos personales, se que yo podría enseñarles alguna que otra cosa, pero la verdad es que tengo que salir al ministerio de magia, así que tienen estas dos horas libres… pueden irse.-

.- Todos los presentes estallaron en gritos de alegría y comenzaron a dispersarse.-

.- Cuando solo quedaban los dos grupos de leones y serpientes respectivamente Dumbledore hablo.-

.- Espero que ambos grupos comprendan la seriedad del estado del Sr. Malfoy, y espero que por el bien común declaren un _""Cese al fuego""_ entre ambos bandos.- Un asentimiento por parte de todos.-

.- Por ultimo solo tengo que agregar que espero que pasen una buena tarde… y claro Sr. Potter recuerde que esta castigado y debe cerciorase que Malfoy tomo sus pociones.-

.- Pero Sr. no se donde están.- Respondió instintivamente Harry.-

.- En mi habitación.- Corroboro Draco

.- Bien, pues vallan por ellas y no lo olvides Harry, deberás cargar con ellas todo el tiempo, no importa la hora pero mientras estés con Draco deberás asistirlo en todo lo que el necesite.-

.- _En todo lo que necesite… valla esto será más divertido de lo que pensé_.- Pensó Draco.-

.- Bueno, Harry… este pues será mejor que te dejemos cumplir con tu castigo así que Ron y yo nos vamos a la sala común… nos veremos mas tarde… supongo.-

.- Draco con una mirada hacia Pansy y Blaise les envió el mismo tipo de señal _No quiero que interrumpan, ni ustedes ni nadie_.-

.- Blaise… que dices si vamos a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que tenemos pendientes.- Sugirió Pansy alejándose junto con Zabini, Crabe y Goyle.- Ustedes dos, vengan también que necesitan buenas notas si ni quieren tronar como ejotes secos.-

.- Bueno, ahora vamos a mi habitación por esas pociones y después me explicas unas cosas que todavía no entiendo del todo.- Draco comenzó a caminar tomando a Harry de la manga de la túnica y arrastrándola consigo hasta llegar hasta el muro que marcaba la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.-

.- Veamos… Blaise me repitió la contraseña como 50 veces hoy…. Lo tengo _Parsel_.- ""Que brillantes"".- Pensó Harry.-

.- Acaban de cambiarla esta maña, por eso Blaise me lo tuvo que repetir para que no lo olvidara.-

.- Siguieron avanzando como la noche anterior hasta dar con la habitación de Draco, el cual como Harry recordaba perfectamente dormía solo por su posición de prefecto.-

.- Una vez dentro Draco se saco la túnica quedándose solo con su camisa del uniforme.-

.- Demonios hace calor hoy, humm veamos Harry me podrías pasar aquel libro rojo que esta allá, según Blaise me ayudara a recordar personas y momento de mi vida... solo que necesito que me expliques quien es quien y esas cosas… tu sabes.-

.- Harry se levanto y tomando el libro del estante que Draco le había señalado se dio cuenta de que aquel era un álbum fotográfico en el cual la mayoría de las fotos eran mágicas salvo por algunas excepciones.-

.- Acercándose hasta donde estaba Draco… quien estaba acostado en su cama tomo el mismo lugar junto a el y abriéndolo comenzaron con el "análisis" a la vida de Draco.-

.- La primer foto que encontraron fue de una pequeña familia… se trataba de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, con un pequeño Draco de tan solo un año de edad, quien era sostenido por su madre.-

.- Bien, supongo que como ya sabrás ellos son tus padre… Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, y desciendes de una familia de sangre pura que se conserva desde hace siglos.- Draco no le prestaba atención, estaba perdido en las facciones de Potter, que si bien no eran tan finas y delicadas como las de el, eran dignas de admirar. Aquella piel color canela, que hacia un juego perfecto con el cabello negro y sobre todo, lo más atrayente de aquel chico eran esas esmeraldas que reflejaban una inmensa luz.-

.- Y este de aquí supongo que debe ser tu abuelo… Abraxas Malfoy.- Comento Harry leyendo el nombre al pie de la fotografía.- Que auque no lo conozco igual y pues es tu abuelo, supongo que es característico eso de los ojos color plata… no es así Draco… Draco, me estas escuchando.-

.- Draco salio de su trance e incorporándose solo atino a decir.-

.- Alguna vez… te han dicho que eres muy atractivo.- _Demonios porque se lo dije así tan abiertamente.-_ El chico que vivió también se sintió impresionado pues la reacción de este fue sonrojarse como un tomate.-

.- Jajaja.- El rubio estallo en risas al ver el sonrojo del moreno.-

.- Oye no te rías.- Respondió un aparentemente molesto Harry.- Draco te lo advierto, no sigas o de lo contrario no respondió.-

.- Que me harás Harry… jajaja, supongo que deberé decirle al Director que mi propio custodio me maltrata.-

.- ¿Custodio?- se extraño Harry por la palabra.-

.- Si, eso eres Harry, tu debes de cuidar de mi, así que ahora debes aceptar que eres lindo y punto, y si no lo haces iré donde el director a acusarte.- Draco se estaba poniendo infantil a tal grado que no era consciente de lo que decía, sabia que después de todo lo dicho reflexionaría pero ahora solo pensaba en divertirse viendo la cara del pobre de Potter.-

.- De acuerdo… si tú lo dices.- respondió aun sonrojado el chico de ojos esmeralda.-

.- Humm. Veo que la modestia también es una de tus cualidades.- Draco aun tenia esa expresión de diversión en el rostro y no dejaba de observar a Harry, quien continuaba confuso por la actitud del rubio.-

.- El golpe debió ser mas fuerte de lo que pensé.- dijo Harry ante un rubio que no se inmuto ante al comentario y aun tenia esa cara de completa diversión, que termino por cansar a Harry y le contesto.-

.- Que… ¿tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunto en un tono que denotaba molestia.-

.- No… tu cara es muy mona… jaja… o vamos Harry no te enojes… de seguro medio colegio esta tras de ti... mírate, eres guapo, fuerte y muy divertido… jaja, o por lo menos yo me divierto.-

.- Basta ya Draco no sigas o si no.-

.- ¿O si no que Harry?- Me golpearas---hummm no te ves demasiado bueno como para hacer eso… y eso de bueno lo digo en serio.- Draco estaba que se partía de risa… todos sus comentarios e insinuaciones lograban un sonrojo de parte del chico que vivió.-

_.- Humm de verdad que si se ve muy mono cuando se sonroja.- Pero que demonios piensas Draco concéntrate en lo que debes.-_

.- Oye Draco... se esta haciendo tarde y ambos tenemos tareas respectiva, según creo tienes que ir a la biblioteca porque Zabini y Parkinson te están esperando, vamonos no quiero que alguno de tus amables compañeros nos salga en el camino por la sala común.-

.- Ambos chicos tomaron sus mochilas y los libros que Draco necesitaba y salieron, iban a media sala común cuando a Draco le llego una de sus "Brillantes Ideas".-

_.- Veamos que tan buenos son los reflejos de Potter.-_ Draco iba caminando por un lado de Harry, cuando fingió una caída, quien para su suerte... o de acuerdo a sus predicciones fue atrapado por Harry.-

.- Demonios… suerte que eres rápido… ¿practicas algún deporte en el que tengas que atrapar algo?- Draco no sabia que había sido más estupido, si la caída o su pregunta, sin embargo se sumergió en esas esmeraldas que le respondieron.-

.- Si, el Quidditch… soy un buscador… bueno ambos lo somos--- veras es un deporte que se juega en escobas y se utilizan diferentes pelotas, y tu y yo debemos de perseguir una en particular… que es dorado, pequeña y vuela muy rápido y debes de tener buenos reflejos.- Todo el discurso lo había dicho sin haber soltado a Draco, quien seguía inmerso en los ojos del Gryffindor.-

.- Draco... Draco… me escuchas.- Oye Dra...- Pero el Gryffindor fue interrumpido pues el rubio lo estaba besando.-

.- Harry estaba sorprendido, sin embargo pese a ello, correspondió al beso del rubio, el cual al principio fue lento y un poco torpe por parte de Harry, pero después se fue profundizando y tornando mas apasionado hasta el punto en el que el moreno estaba sosteniendo todo el peso de Draco.-

_.- No esta nada mal… pero creo que ya fue suficiente.-_ Draco se soltó del agarre de Harry y poniendo una cara de angustia plena encaro a Harry.-

.- Harry… perdóname… lo siento... de verdad disculpa… es que… no se que me paso, fue solo que sentí el impulso de hacerlo.-

.- No te preocupes Draco… de hecho… me gusto eso que hiciste y para ser franco deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo que esto pasara.-

_.- Es esto una declaración o que demonios pasa con Potter, bueno que más da… tengo que seguirle la corriente.-_

.- Harry… no te entiendo... o sea… que yo… yo te gusto.- Pregunto un aparentemente confundido Draco.-

.- Si… tengo que admitir que es cierto que me gustas… y mucho pero se que esto no afectara pues para cuando recuperes tu memoria todo volverá a ser como antes… pero no importa… porque al menos ahora tuve el valor de decírtelo.-

.- Draco estaba en silencio, no sabia que los sentimientos de Potter eran profundos, pero que mas daba el tenia que vengarse a como diera lugar aunque eso implicara hacer cajeta el corazón de Potter.-

.- Bueno, Harry la verdad no se que decir… mira creo que por ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a la biblioteca o los chicos podrían preocuparse y tal vez tus amigos te estén buscando, según Blaise en ocasiones parecen tus custodios, jaja.-

.- Si, Zabini tiene algo de razón, en ocasiones casi hasta voy al baño con ellos, bueno vamos te llevo a la biblioteca y buscas a tus amigos.-

.- El trayecto a la biblioteca fue tranquilo, pues ambos chicos estaban casi en completo silencio, no hablaban casi de nada, ambos estaban confundidos por lo que había sucedido en la sala de Slytherin, por una parte Draco se reprendía por los pensamientos que había tenido sobre Harry, era acaso que se empezaba a sentir atraído por el, pero no eso no podio ser el simplemente se estaba cobrando una de tantas que este le debía.-

.- Por su parte Harry estaba peor, le había gustado la reacción que el rubio había tenido, su corazón le decía _"debes de estar feliz, ahora le has confesado lo que sientes y hasta le has besado"_.- Pero su conciencia contradecía _"no te hagas ilusiones, tal vez lo hizo por que simplemente quiso hacerlo, además no puede ser, el te odia y cuando recupere la memoria todo volverá a ser igual".-_

,. Bueno llegamos Draco, creo que hasta aquí podrás buscar a tus amigos, sin perderte verdad.-

.- Si, y gracias por todo Harry, nos veremos después.-

.- Harry doblo por un pasillo y Draco se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos quienes estaban estudiando en las últimas mesas de la biblioteca, pues a Zabini no le gustaba que lo molestaran.-

.- Y bien¿como estuvo todo?- Pregunto Pansy.- Quien como única respuesta obtuvo una risa por parte de Draco.-

.- O sea que te creyó todo lo que le dijiste.- Pansy no sabia si reír o preocuparse, no entendía la actitud de Draco y Blaise estaba igual, hasta que Draco comenzó a contar con detalle lo que había pasado.-

.- Sin saber que detrás de un estando de libros, una penetrante mirada escuchaba con atención el relato del rubio, este continuaba comentando acerca de sus futuros planes.-

.- Maldito Malfoy… no permitiré que lo hagas, eso te lo juro….

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

¿Quién será la persona que escucho el plan de Draco y que hará para impedirlo?…. Se aceptan apuestas y sugerencias. Y una vez mas gracias por leer,-.


End file.
